Radios including user equipment may include a transmitter subsection which generates a carrier signal and modulates the carrier signal in order to allow the carrier signal transmitted via one or more antennas to carry information. Moreover, transmitter subsection may include a power amplifier to amplify the transmitted signal with sufficient power to enable reception by a distant receiver. If the power amplifier does not provide sufficient power, the radiated power from the transmitter will not be sufficient to close a link between the transmitter and receiver.